


In another life

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Mystic Messenger Angst Week 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: When MC knows her time is coming, she promises Saeran she will do whatever it takes to find him in another life. The only mistake was that she didn't expect to find him like that.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: Mystic Messenger Angst Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026001
Kudos: 37





	In another life

Saeran wets her lover’s lips with an ice cube. MC smiles at him weakly and wishes she had the energy to raise her hand and caress his cheek. His honey eyes and red hair look vibrant, a sharp contrast to the paleness of her skin. Before the ice cube melts completely, he puts it back to the plastic cup and dries his hands with the hem of his sweater.

“Can you promise me something?” she asks and he lifts his kind eyes to her.

“Anything,” Saeran says, taking her hand into his. He pretends not to notice how cold and bony they feel.

“Please lean on someone when I go,” she says, and the small smile that was on his lips immediately disappears. “I know it’s hard to ask for help. But you don’t have to go through it alone.”

“Don’t say those things,” he whispers, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“I don’t want to go knowing you’ll be alone. There’s this church near home where they give grief counseling. They have group meetings and that can help--”

“--I don’t like churches,” Saeran mutters. MC sighs, but that only provokes a coughing fit. He stands up and holds her fragile form so she doesn’t choke on air, and rubs her back soothingly until the coughs stop. He carefully lays her down on the hospital bed again and fixes the pillows behind her head.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her voice hoarse.

“It’s okay,” he replies, sitting back to the chair near to the bed. He raises an eyebrow as MC shakes her head.

“No. I mean thank you. For everything.”

Saeran’s eyes merge with hers, a harsh pang on his chest. He understood what she was talking about. He gives her a small shrug, trying to dismiss her, but it only makes her eyes water, accompanied by a small smile.

“You literally took me out of the streets,” she says softly, opening up her hand. He immediately takes it, a little shaken by the way she tries to squeeze his hand. “You helped me get up on my feet again. You loved me when I couldn’t love myself,” she remembers, a small cough following afterwards.

“You would have done the same thing for me,” Saeran replies, his voice breaking.

“Yeah,” MC sighs. She tries to squeeze his hand again but she doesn’t have any more strength left. “I would.”

A minute in silence goes by, where Saeran just tries to ignore the beeping sound from the machine. He knows one day they’re going to stop and he doesn’t think he’s ready for it. But the calm expression on her face lets him know MC has already made peace with what’s awaiting for her, even if she hasn’t lived past twenty years.

“Someday,” she starts, clearing her throat for a moment before continuing. “We’ll meet again. In another life.” A playful smile plays on her lips in complicity, her thumb rubbing over Saeran’s warm hand. “In a life where I didn’t have to live on the street when I was a kid. A life where I wasn't sharing needles trying to feel numb. A life where you don’t have to sit beside a hospital bed every day. A life where we meet and immediately recognize each other, because our love is that strong.”

Tears start falling from Saeran’s eyes and he lets his head fall on the hospital bed, quiet sobs making his shoulders shake. MC’s heart breaks at the frustration of now being able to cradle him in her arms like he had done for her multiple times. From the first night she had spent at his place to the morning she got her diagnosis, he had always made sure she had a place between his arms. And now, when he needed it the most, she was too weak to embrace him.

“We will meet again, Sae. I promise,” she assures him (and herself), and sees him nod, his face hidden on the sheets. A few seconds later, a new coughing attack appears and Saeran wipes his tears to help her with it.

It was the last time he would help her with one.

\----

Even when his eyes are not the same colour, she can still recognize him.

Saeran has entered her new room and starts explaining something about an app, but all she can do is look at him. His hair and eyes are different, but it’s him. Her whole body shivers at the clear red string in between them both and her eyes start watering immediately, memories of their past lives flooding her memories, filling her body with both warmth and excitement.

“Are-- are you okay?” he asks, worriedly. “Did they do something to you in the car? They were just supposed to bring you here, not--”

“It’s me,” she says, taking a step further.

Saeran takes one back.

“Yes, I brought you here. You said you were going to test this app--”

“--No,” she shakes her head. “It’s me. You… you remember me, right? It’s me, I-- I have been looking for you so much and--”

The emptiness in Saeran’s teal eyes dissipates her speech, his confused expression only making it clear he didn’t know what she was talking about. MC looks at him in silence and notices an unsettling feeling surrounding him. It’s not the clothes, neither is the hair or eyes. There’s something troubling going on in his mind, and she can’t pinpoint what it is.

“I’m going to leave you to get some rest. I’ll be back very soon,” Saeran excuses himself and leaves the bedroom.

Nothing can make MC move again, her eyes fixed on the closed door as the new and old memories crash against each other on her head. This time, she hasn’t been brought up on the streets (flashbacks of her shooting drugs up her arm make her squint) and she’s as healthy as she can be. So why does it feel like there’s something unsettling in the mansion he had been apparently living in? And who was the Saviour he insisted talking about? MC had more questions than answers.

Despite that, she took out her phone and sat on the bed, initializing the app she was told to use while staying over.

It was going to be okay after all.

It was her turn to save him.

  
  



End file.
